


情丝（防河蟹）

by cckm123



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cckm123/pseuds/cckm123
Relationships: 唐鳄 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	情丝（防河蟹）

只见克洛克达尔身着黑色丝绸浴衣，交叠的衣领暴露出一小片锁骨的肌肤。头发明显还没搓干，黑亮的发丝泛着水光，前额的碎发粘在额角，浸润的水珠自发尾凝聚，顺着因为之前裸露在蒸腾水汽中而发红的眼角滑下，自棱角分明的下颚线滴落，没入浴衣里。他想窗口走去，浴衣下摆因走动而自然掀开，修长小腿延展出流畅优美的线条。他关上窗户，拉下窗帘，姿势的微微前倾倒突出了后处丝绸包裹的圆润饱满。

然而，克洛克达尔接下来的举动让多弗朗明哥彻底愣住。他坐在了沙发上，自下而上抚摸了一把小腿的肌肉，拿起了一只黑丝袜，慢慢地套上腿。多弗朗明哥透过小缝看到的是侧面，他看到男人的浴衣因为套丝袜而从大腿根部分开。那修长的优美的白皙的腿套上了哑光的黑丝，套到大腿中部，丝袜边缘收紧，最靠近边缘的一圈被勒出一个小小的弧度。男人又从沙发底下的抽出一个鞋盒，拎出一双酒红的高跟。他穿上高跟，站起来准备走几步，大概是没有经验，他只能扶着沙发的靠背。每走一步，多弗朗明哥都能清楚看到那浴衣变换的褶皱，仿佛能透过去看到包裹的那一层诱人。

克洛克达尔…有这样的…吗 

平时隐藏在西裤底下的修长双腿，每次进出家门时的步子轻快又敏捷。偶尔脱下大衣或者西装外套，贴身的马甲勾勒出的腰身柔韧紧致，每次挥剑时半身前倾而突出的胸形…有一次被在自己作弄下，发型散乱，眉眼愠怒，而嘴角仍挑着恼人的角度…

他看了不知道有多久，回过神来时才惊觉自己眼角喉头的干涩，而克洛克达尔已经不见了。

多弗朗明哥没有多想，当即从杂物间那个小窗口挤了出去，酿酿跄跄地落地后便是一声不吭地拔腿就跑。

通过小道快到家时，他才缓缓停下，胸口爆裂的心跳似乎下一秒就能炸开。

那白皙的肌理，翻滚的不知自哪掀开的丝绸，脱下来能看到隐约红痕的大腿…自此长居少年深夜最隐秘的梦境。

如果克洛克达尔是我的奴仆，我会把他按在沙发上操。


End file.
